kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArkillosMight
Welcome Kirbycrafter, and thank you for your edit to Hyper/super! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Gioku (talk) 20:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Quality I get it, they're pictures, but they're not very good ones. We are a wikia of quality, so we'd rather have the picture be absent and get high quality ones later than to have low quality ones there until a higher quality one exists. Think of it like watching a video on 144p. Sucks, doesn't it? We don't want something of that low quality. Granted, there are pictures that can be considered bearable but not of the highest quality, similarly to watching in 360p or 480p in comparison to 720p or 1080p. I'm not the only one who prefers your pictures not be there on the article, so don't think I am. If you want, perhaps you could find ones of higher quality, or, if you have the game (3DS will be sufficient until a Wii U one can be obtained), get pictures of it by pausing the game, getting the camera into position if it isn't already, pressing the home button, going to movers, and making it a post. You can go to that post on mobile or desktop (preferably the latter), obtain the image, upload it here, and then insert it accordingly. If you can't do that, I suggest you contribute to the wiki in other ways if possible. Thank you for your time. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. You made a fair point, and you did it politely. I will cease applying the pictures. sorry for the delay in my response, I am new and inexperienced and did not know I was required by policy to respond. Unrelated, is there a list of editors? If not, how many are there? I have only seen very few in the recent activity bar.--Kirbycrafter (talk) 02:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. Everyone's been there at one point, and it's good to know you responded well instead of in an immature manner. There is a list of users at http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers but it probably isn't the most helpful, given that it lists of every user that has edited this wiki, and doesn't make any bias towards showing more active editors. You are right, there aren't many active editors around the place. I can only name about three, including myself, but that's a bit subjective, as I haven't been making many edits here recently. I've been mainly just doing monitoring. There are others that are still actively online though, such as myself. To be short and sweet, there is no list of active editors, and there aren't particularly many people that actively edit this place, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Activity will also probably increase when a new game comes out. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:37, February 5, 2016 (UTC) my questions As I have said, I am an inexperienced editor. Here are questions I have; I would be much obliged if more experienced editors answered them. I may add more as they ocour. 1) What qualifies as a minor edit? 2) Am I aloud to change where it says "Welcome Kirbycrafter, and thank you for your edit to Hyper/super!" to "Welcome Kirbycrafter, and thank you for your edit to awesomeness, thus making it complete!" as it embarrasses me to show I made a bad page (and thus it was deleted)? 3) Are we going to make pages about the copy abilities and characters exclusive to Kirby manga? If not, where could I find this info (in English)? 4) How can I make a personal signature? 5) am I aloud to share theories about characters on their talk page? if not then where? --Kirbycrafter (talk) 22:09, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Do not worry too much about determining whether an edit is minor or not; if you wish to though, it is not strictly defined, but stuff that'd probably be considered minor are grammar fixes and single tidbits, like a gallery picture or a single line of text. You're not allowed to remove talk page content unless it is spam or you are archiving it (which requires that you have a lot of content on the page); sorry. We're likely not going to make Copy Ability pages on those, so you're out of luck unfortunately. By going to your icon in the top right (desktop), click on "My Preferences." There's a portion where you can customize your signature; make sure to include a link to your user page and talk page in the signature. Recently theories have been shared in the General Discussion on the forum; that'd be the best place for theories. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:36, June 20, 2016 (UTC)